


Cruel Summer

by VioletHill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHill/pseuds/VioletHill
Summary: 卢修斯带回了伏地魔的指令，要德拉科杀死邓布利多的指令。纳西莎对此感到恐慌，她拒绝接受自己的儿子成为杀人犯。她要做出一个大胆的决定：给邓布利多写信。而邓布利多做出了另一个大胆的决定：把德拉科·马尔福送到格里莫广场12号。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID：禁止携带自行车入内。灵感来源自泰勒丝的同名单曲。原著向（接第五部），不建议带入演员，谁要非得这么干那我也没辙，但是不建议（外貌是大问题）。本文大刀阔斧篡改原著，例如美化（不止一位）人物形象（老伏除外），以及包括作者自己的一些小癖好。

“你是怎么回答的，卢修斯？你不会答应的，告诉我你没有答应！”德拉科站在黑暗的走廊里，听母亲低声地呐喊。

“当然我尝试过拒绝，我——我没有办法！你指望我说什么，‘哦亲爱的大人恐怕我的儿子还没有成年不过就算他成年了我也不会让他去杀人’？”卢修斯竟然结巴了，而他在结巴的同时没有忘记讽刺，这让德拉科的注意力从“杀人”上离开并产生了一种不合时宜的想要大笑的冲动。

“不行，”他听到母亲很重地叹了口气，随后是布料的摩擦声，她大概是坐了下来，“我的儿子只有十六岁，他不可能——就算是成年之后也不行。我不在乎邓布利多，卢修斯，你大概也不在乎，但是德拉科......”

“我们瞒不了很久的，西茜，”卢修斯疲惫不堪地说，“他指明要在九月份前见德拉科。”

杀人，邓布利多，邓布利多，黑魔王，命令，杀人，我......德拉科僵住了，他不记得自己是怎么走回卧室的了，只觉得头脑一片空白，冷静得过分。他早该知道的，他知道总会有这么一天，他以为这一天来临时自己会绝望，而此刻却生出一种解脱带来的变态快感。他伸手够蜡烛的托盘，颤抖的手两次才勉强抓稳。蜡烛被吹熄，他坐在床脚，在潮湿闷热的夏夜里发觉冷汗早已浸透睡袍。

这是1996年的夏天，是马尔福家族的转折点，是德拉科人生中经历的最残忍的夏天。

***  
自父母秘密谈话的深夜之后，马尔福庄园的气氛变得愈加沉重（虽然他们本来也不是什么经常充斥着欢声笑语的活泼家庭）。德拉科把自己关在房间里，为了转移注意力很认真地写完了几卷羊皮纸的论文，就好像他还在乎自己能不能通过N.E.W.Ts考试一样（其实他很怀疑自己能不能活到那时候）。布雷斯写来的信躺在书桌的一角，上面压着《标准咒语，五级》，字里行间透露出他正和母亲在欧洲西部的某个阳光海岸。德拉科不想回信，他发疯地嫉妒着布雷斯，不为别的，只为后者可以躺在温暖的细沙上轻轻松松看海里的大鱼吃小鱼而不必担心自己将要杀掉谁或是被谁杀掉。

在德拉科看来，扎比尼夫人是个了不起的女巫，因为她总能在动荡的局势中找到自己合适的位置，她和她的儿子，永远冷漠、中立。而卢修斯，也许在外人看起来卢修斯·马尔福傲慢狡猾，善于投机取巧，但他把自己的妻子儿子保护得很好，单凭这一点，德拉科并不认为自己有资格评判父亲。

半个月之后的一个清晨，餐桌比往日还要异常的沉默。德拉科没有让魔法帮忙，机械地抓着餐刀往切片面包上涂黄油。纳西莎的盘子里什么都没放，卢修斯干脆没有摆盘子，嘴角抿得很紧，盯着面前的一小杯咖啡，好像如果他盯的时间够长这杯可怜的咖啡就能替儿子干掉邓布利多。在德拉科终于艰难地吃完一片面包准备逃回房间时，母亲发话了。

“西弗下午晚些时候会来，带你随从显形，你的暑假将会在另一个地方度过。”她无视了儿子惊讶的表情继续说道，“有一些事情需要我和你父亲去做，虽然我们还有一些......一些分歧，但已经就一点达成共识，那就是你不能被牵扯进来。”

“可是妈妈......”有那么一瞬间德拉科简直想大吼一顿算了，他想说自己不傻，明白如今巫师世界愈加紧张的局势，他还想说自己其实听见了父母的秘密对话，知道了那个来自黑魔王的可怕的指令。他可以去做，他必须去做，他别无选择。但是最后他什么也没说，只是深深地看了一眼父亲，然后转身上楼收拾行李。

***  
德拉科紧紧攥住斯内普的胳膊，一阵眩晕后他睁开眼，面前出现了一条马路，路对面是一幢看起来有些年头的联排别墅。他们穿过马路，德拉科注意到他们正站在11号前面，左边是10号，而右边是13号。“先生，这太奇怪了。”他说。接着斯内普从长袍的口袋里拽出来很小一张破羊皮纸，递给德拉科，“把上面写着的字记住，然后在心里默念。”斯内普说。德拉科接过那张纸片，格里莫广场12号，他不出声的念了一遍，紧接着奇怪的事情发生了，一扇破破烂烂挂着12号牌子的门凭空冒了出来，然后是肮脏的墙壁和阴森森的窗户。

“这是哪里？”德拉科好奇地打量着，问道。

“我们进去再说。”斯内普简短地回答，然后率先走了进去。

“所以这是什么地方，先生？” 

现在他们进来了，面前出现了一条长长的门厅，右手边是一个巨怪腿伞架，墙上的壁纸已经剥落，上面钉着一排老式气灯，地毯很薄，磨损程度相当严重。

“格里莫广场12号，凤凰社总部。”斯内普说，然后趁着德拉科没反应过来快速地继续，“这个暑假你在这儿待着，等会儿波特来了他会给你找一个房间。记住，不要让别人看到你在这里，回到霍格沃茨也不允许对任何人提起这个地方，也不能让别人知道你和波特一起过......”他的话没能说完，因为马尔福家一向教养良好的小少爷粗暴地打断了他。

“凤凰社，波特，哈利·波特的波特，梅林啊，到底都发生了什么？”德拉科开始认为自己在做一个噩梦，否则没有任何理由能解释他前一天晚上还在马尔福庄园现在又到了凤凰社总部，他当然知道该死的凤凰社，就像他清楚地知道自己是纳西莎腹中一个没成型的胚胎时就逃脱不了成为一个该死的食死徒的命运。然后就是波特，见鬼的波特又是怎么回事，他甚至不确定自己更不想面对的事实究竟是杀死邓布利多还是和波特共度暑假。

德拉科一屁股坐进一个扶手椅，接着猛地跳起来从身后拽出一个尖上连着塑料鱼头的假魔杖，底部印着“韦斯莱兄弟出品”的字样，他泄愤一般把那根假魔杖扔到脚下。“......一会这里不会出现韦斯莱的对吗？”他重新坐了下来，用手抓了抓头发。

“不会。”斯内普说着也坐了下来，“听着，德拉科，我必须要告诉你一件事情......”

“如果你想说邓布利多，那我告诉你，我知道了。接下来我是不是要去讨好波特利用他接近邓布利多然后做我该做的事情，如果成功我将会得到一个标记，否则就等着被黑魔王折磨至死，运气好的话被贝拉姨妈抢在他之前杀掉也不是不可能。”德拉科的语气堪称尖刻，积压的情绪不受控地涌出。

“你母亲本不打算让你知道，”斯内普缓慢地说，“但你父亲坚持。如果马尔福家族是在忠诚地效力于黑魔王，那么违背他的命令是绝对不明智的。”

“既然要我变成食死徒，为什么又带我来这里？”德拉科喑哑地问。

“我向你母亲发过誓，要在行动中保护你，这就是我正在做的。”

德拉科沉默。有那么一瞬间他好像什么都在想又什么都没想，或许这就是报应，因为他人生的前十六年都锦衣玉食飞扬跋扈，所以变故来临之时才更加脆弱无助。油画一样浓烈的夕阳余晖挤进窗玻璃，炫耀似的拉长他的影子。他开始想念母亲。

“我没有选择，不是吗？”

“这样的话从你嘴里说出来会让人产生一些联想。”斯内普别有深意地用右手抚摸了一下左臂，“你自己清楚你究竟有没有。”

德拉科再次沉默了。屋里已经暗了下来，街边的路灯亮起，11号房内传来立体声音响沉闷的鼓点声，和13号一样，这些愚蠢的麻瓜住户永远也不可能知道此刻在看不见的12号房内一个年轻的巫师究竟面临着怎样的抉择。

门锁“咔哒”响了，接着邓布利多和波特出现了。然后布莱克夫人的尖叫让整个房子又热闹起来了。

“马尔福。”波特站在那里，用一种很白痴的语气说，然后抬头望着邓布利多，用一种很白痴的眼神。

“晚上好，德拉科。”邓布利多笑眯眯地望着德拉科（“晚上好，教授。”德拉科觉得自己的语气也够白痴的），又转过头看波特，“这就是我说的，哈利，今晚的第二件事。”

“既然你们都到了，我想剩下的都可以自己解决。我这就和斯内普教授一起离开，年轻人自己的事情不需要老家伙来插手，是不是？”邓布利多还在微笑，斯内普看起来很不自在，波特的表情一片空白，德拉科觉得自己可能和他差不多。

“等等，先生，”就在斯内普准备和邓布利多一起离开时德拉科追到门廊，他求助地盯着斯内普的眼睛，“关于选择......你说我自己清楚，那是什么意思？”问题脱口而出，已经顾不得波特能不能听见了。

可回答他问题的是邓布利多，“意思是你真的有。我想这样说的指向已经很明确了，该让你们自己去思考的。好了，德拉科，晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter ID：禁止携带自行车入内。全文注意事项请回到Chapter 1查看。

第二天早上德拉科花了一些时间来梳理前一天发生的事情，他躺在床上，忽然发觉天花板上有一些昨晚没注意到的花纹，是深浅不一的绿色，一种很端庄的富丽。那些线条彼此缠绕着，最后各拧成一股顺势流向房间的四角。德拉科坐起身来，发现床头描绘着布莱克家族的饰章和一行法语词， **“永远纯粹”** *，他磕磕绊绊地拼了一下，有些后悔小时候母亲教他念法语时没有认真听。他翻身下床，看见墙上粘着的很多剪报和拼贴画，纸张已经泛黄变得松脆，但是字迹依旧清晰——都是有关于伏地魔的。凤凰社总部为什么会有一间这样的房间？

房间的另一头，古旧的书桌上摆了一些相框。德拉科拿起一个来看，一支霍格沃茨魁地奇球队在相框中微笑着挥手，他们胸前都印着蛇形的图案，是斯莱特林队。他习惯性地看向前排中间找球手的位置，那里坐着一个略瘦的男孩，黑头发，高傲的表情，看起来很眼熟，可是德拉科想不起来在哪里见过。

太阳升得更高一点了，从褪色窗帘的缝隙里钻进来。德拉科放下那个相框，套上一件新衬衣，在穿衣镜前面仔细地把下摆塞进裤腰，让自己尽可能更整洁一些，因为他打赌救世主波特不在学校的时候会显得格外邋遢。

他走下楼去，听到厨房传来乒乒乓乓的声音，大名鼎鼎救世主在自己煎鸡蛋，哦，还有培根。瞧瞧他，黄金男孩，德拉科在心底嗤笑一声，洗褪色的T恤和不合身的牛仔裤显得他更瘦了，还有他的头发，如果他父母真的在古灵阁留给他数量可观的金子，那么他为什么就不能找到一款合适的产品对付一下他的头发？

“早安。”

德拉科想自己可能还在做梦，但鉴于这栋房子里没有别人，他很不情愿地接受了波特向他问好这个事实。“早安。”他很有礼貌地回答，觉得他们是在白费力气，因为不出十分钟这里一定会因为什么琐碎的原因出现很多争吵。

“如果你想吃点儿东西的话，厨房的煎锅里有。”他抬头看了一眼德拉科，“不要用那个表情看我，我做多了，行吗？”

现在德拉科明白自己没在做梦了，他的梦再离谱也不可能出现一个给他做早餐的波特。

他慢慢走进厨房，还没等够到锅柄只听“啪”的一声，脚边出现了一个家养小精灵。 _他的模样很老了，皮肤似乎比他的身体实际需要的多出了好几倍，虽然他的脑袋想所有家养小精灵一样光秃秃的，但那两只蝙蝠般的大耳朵里长出了一大堆白毛。他两眼充血，水汪汪灰蒙蒙的，肉乎乎的鼻子很大，简直像猪的鼻子一样。_

“是德拉科少爷，”那个小精灵深深地鞠了一躬，大鼻子和腰上围着的脏兮兮的破布一起碰到了地上，“克利切愿意为少爷效劳。既然少爷在这里，是不是意味着西茜小姐和贝拉小姐也在。我可怜的女主人的房子已经被败类、泥巴种和那个讨厌的波特小子霸占了太长时间......”克利切没能接着说下去，因为波特出现在了厨房门口。

“我记得我把你派去霍格沃茨厨房工作了。”波特的语气听起来有一些嫌恶。

“对不起，年轻的主人，克利切不应该擅自违背命令。但德拉科少爷......”克利切牛蛙一样低沉沙哑的声音被波特打断了，“我命令你回到霍格沃茨，现在。”波特说，然后“啪”的一声，克利切消失了，空气中回荡着半句没说完的骂人话，听起来很像是“杂种”。

“你有一个家养小精灵。你放跑了我们家的自己却拥有一个。很虚伪，是不是？”德拉科讽刺道。

“我不想要他。”波特没好气地说。

“那你可以放他自由。难道这不是伟大高尚的救世主应该做的吗？打倒神秘人，拯救世界，解放家养小精灵......”

“他知道的太多了，”波特烦躁地用叉子戳破煎蛋的黄，“关于凤......”他猛地停住，但德拉科已经听见“凤凰社“开头那个圆圆的属于字母O的音。

“凤凰社，我听见了。”*** 

德拉科很满意地看见波特的绿眼睛睁大了。

“可是邓布利多施了赤胆忠心咒，他不可能告诉你这个房子的......”

“动动你的巨怪脑子想一想，波特，”事情开始变得有意思起来，德拉科放松了，决定暂时从杀掉邓布利多需要学习的各种黑魔法恶咒带来的焦虑沮丧中出来一会儿，“如果不是亲爱的校长告诉我，我又是怎么进来的？”

“你在盘算什么，马尔福？”

“你怎么不问问邓布利多在盘算什么？”

“我不知道。”不知是有意还是无意，波特没有掩饰自己的懊恼。

他们都被蒙在鼓里，而德拉科敢肯定的是波特知道的甚至不如自己多。马尔福趋利避害的本能让他迅速地在脑海中筑起一个框架，伏地魔和邓布利多分别代表黑白巫师，而他站在岔路口，只觉得前方迷雾重重。

当晚德拉科躺在床上翻来覆去，明明困得眼皮打架，意识却像是漂在不断冲上浅滩的表层海水上。眼前不断闪过纳西莎写满担忧的脸，邓布利多临走时指向不明的话，等终于摆脱胡思乱想意识滑入梦乡时，最后的一个念头是醒来一定记得问问波特这到底是谁的房间。

***

“雷古勒斯，小天狼星的弟弟。”当波特说“小天狼星”时语速突然加快变得有些含混，铲子磕在平底锅边缘发出一声不太好听的噪音。还没等德拉科说话他已经转过头来，“不允许你干站在我的房子里什么都不干，劳驾把橄榄油递给我，马尔福少爷。”他面无表情地说。

德拉科抬起手臂越过波特的头顶拉开柜门去找橄榄油，“我不明白，你拥有一个家养小精灵，在霍格沃茨厨房甚至还有另一个不属于你但是对你忠诚无比的，如果你想要理解他们的生活可以直接去问，没有必要把自己也变成一个。”

“因为‘呕吐’。”波特把火腿翻了一面，平和严肃地接下去，“我不想和你打嘴仗，不管邓布利多把你放到这里有什么用意他一定希望我们和平共处。现在闭上你的嘴，要么心怀感恩地吃早饭要么从我的房子里消失。”

***

这很不可思议，是不是？罗恩·韦斯莱会瞪大眼睛半张着嘴丧失语言组织能力，赫敏·格兰杰会皱起眉头把目光从这个暑假读的第十本书上挪开，潘西·帕金森会发出大声的讥讽和嘲笑。但事实就是如此——伏地魔即将东山再起，而哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福相安无事地在格里莫广场12号共度暑假。

如果不是还记着自己食死徒预备役的身份，德拉科差点儿开始觉得他和波特可以做朋友了。初来乍到时他以为自己预见了很多争吵和挑衅，然而事情总是朝着相反的方向发展。他发现他们的关系在好转，但不清楚为什么。

波特最近很奇怪，这是德拉科发现的第二件事。他变得沉默，不再像学校里那样走到哪都引起议论咧着嘴傻笑。他的状态很糟糕，眼下总是一片青黑，脸色过于苍白，德拉科只能猜想他是因为失去了教父而心情低落。大部分时间德拉科都待在雷古勒斯的房间里，而波特坐在客厅里写论文。他站在二楼，看波特的背影，单薄的、孤寂的背影。他们都有自己的秘密，德拉科苦涩地想。巫师家庭出身的孩子们都听过波特的故事，一岁的波特，打败那个名字头不能提的魔头的波特，唯一一位逃脱杀戮咒的巫师，像一团明亮的火焰驱散了1981年巫师世界的恐怖气息。德拉科不想承认有几个瞬间他竟然很羡慕波特，羡慕他能勇敢地跳进活板门，勇敢地打开密室，勇敢地说出真相，勇敢地为家人战斗。他想他们都是无法选择自己命运的人，只是波特的父母替他做了光明的选择。他不敢，也不能接受邓布利多提出的另一个选择，他是个马尔福，马尔福不会背叛自己的家族。

斯内普给他留下了几本不该给学生看的书，大多有漆黑的封面和阴森的插图。德拉科每晚都练习大脑封闭术，他坐在床腿边柔软的地毯上，放慢自己的呼吸，让世界只剩窗外深蓝夜空中一弯寂静的月牙。这天他进展得很不错，如果不是头顶的天花板突然传来一声闷响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为法语，TOUJOURS PUR  
> **斜线部分引用自《哈利·波特与凤凰社》人民文学出版社2009年4月北京第1版，第六章“最古老而高贵的布莱克家族”，书第74页  
> ***凤凰社英文即The Order of Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter ID：禁止携带自行车入内。全文注意事项请回到Chapter 1查看。

德拉科站在波特的房间门口，犹豫着要不要进去，如果他突然死了，他安慰自己说，就不用去杀邓布利多了，然后他推开门。

波特正半裹着被子坐在地上。

“你今年只有五岁吗波特？”然而德拉科的嘲讽落空了，只见波特把头倚在床的边缘，喉结用力地上下滚动着，被冷汗打湿的额发贴在太阳穴，整个人看起来颓唐又无助。

“别走......”他听见波特小声说。

波特的眼睛闭得很紧，但德拉科知道当它们睁开时的样子，苍翠的，通透的——没有人能拒绝救世主的眼睛，尽管他现在正闭着。于是德拉科鬼使神差地屈起一条腿半跪下，他们的距离忽然变得很近，近到德拉科能听见他不规律的喘息，嗅到他睡衣上干净温暖的味道。

“波特。”他叫他的姓，伸手轻轻掰过他的脸。现在波特把眼睛睁开了，眼角有些湿润，显得很迷茫。

“马尔福......”波特叹了口气，“你在我的房间里干什么？”

“来看奇迹宝宝，保护他睡觉的时候不会从床上掉下来摔死。”德拉科为波特语气里的流露出的那一丝失落感到莫名的不悦。

波特看起来清醒一点了，他皱着眉毛，用掌根处按住额头上的伤疤。

“别走。”

“什么？”

“你刚说‘别走’。”

“我想你应该很清楚那不是对你说的。”波特冷冷地答道。

“你为什么会从床上掉下来。”

“不关你事。”

“让我猜猜，”德拉科置若罔闻，“小天狼星，是不是？”

“为什么不去问问你亲爱的贝拉姨妈呢？问问她施不可饶恕咒的感觉是不是美好得让她想放声高歌，问问她夜深人静时会不会为杀死自己的堂弟而忏悔？”波特现在完全清醒了，直起身子来怒视着他。

德拉科愣住了，他手心出了很多汗，猛然意识到自己问了不该问的问题。

“我以为你会变的，”他们对视了一分钟后波特突然轻声说，“我以为你知道邓布利多把你放在这里的理由。我差点儿就以为你变了。”他的呼吸平静了，胸前的薄毯微微起伏着。

“对不起。”德拉科惊异于自己的嘴巴采取的行动竟比大脑快多了，这可不是什么好兆头。

这次轮到波特愣住了，一个会道歉的马尔福简直堪比凤凰一般稀奇，“好吧。”他眨了眨眼睛。

***  
“你想出去吗。”波特抱着胳膊倚在门框上望着他。

“什么？梅林啊......”德拉科从椅子上跳起来，像被弗洛伯毛虫咬了一口，他手忙脚乱地把正在读的一本大部头书推到一边，“伟大的救世主就算再不拘小节也不应该不敲门就闯进别人的房间！”

“昨天晚上你进我房间的时候也没敲。”

“那不一样......算了。你说什么？出去？”

“嗯哼，我需要去商店买通心粉，还有一些别的。”波特很耐心，德拉科觉得这样听起来像极了纳西莎。

“为什么你需要去买通心粉？”德拉科皱起眉毛，问了一个在波特看来比一加一等于几更愚蠢的问题。

“因为我是个伟大的救世主，我要确保马尔福少爷在我的房子里不会饿死，不然你以为这两个星期都是谁在做饭你这个愚蠢的白鼬！以及我不期望你感谢我，但鉴于你可能还会在这里继续待下去，你最好是能体现出一些帮忙的自觉来。”

***  
等德拉科穿着波特的一件运动外套戴着一顶渔夫帽走在伦敦下午三点的大街上时，才想起来斯内普不允许他出门，不过管他呢，他愉快地想。。

“愚蠢的麻瓜帽子。”德拉科的一缕头发因为被帽子压住的缘故贴在脸颊上，弄得他有些痒。

“那跟帽子没有关系，”关于德拉科针对达利旧帽子的批评，波特显得十分心平气和，他一边在找一罐意大利面酱的保质期一边说道，“是你自己的问题。”

“波特，我有个问题，为什么你总是要和我吵架呢？”德拉科毫不客气地问。

波特露出一副震惊的表情感到有些好笑：“我也有个问题，马尔福，好像你不清楚每一次究竟是谁先开始的一样。”

德拉科语塞。他不想承认，但事实就是波特的确一向是两个人中更不愿意主动挑起争端的那个。

或许是夏天的阳光过于明媚，淡蓝色墨水一般的天空深远空旷，几个星期以来依赖笼罩着德拉科的灰暗气息忽地消散了，他开始有些感谢波特把他带出门，于是他宽容地决定这个下午要友好一些。他确信这不是什么难事，就像他在马尔福庄园的下午茶和酒会上用得体的笑话逗太太小姐们开心一样简单。

第一步，找到一个话题。

“你怎么学会烹饪的？”

波特笑了，那种讨厌的、明亮的微笑，看起来就像个普通而快乐的麻瓜男孩。

“你看，”他慢悠悠地说，“你根本不了解我，为什么又总是和我对着干呢？”

德拉科想说自己就是单纯看他不顺眼而已，但是他没能说得出口，计划第二步也没有顺利执行，因为接下来波特主动给他讲了黄金男孩不那么黄金的童年生活。

***  
“你住在碗柜里......”德拉科像一个刚被父亲无情告知圣诞老人不存在的小男孩一样，他回想着之前看过的《巫师周刊》和《巫师联合早报》*，发现更多时候哈利·波特都是作为一个光明正义的符号而存在，从没有哪篇报道提到过他的个人生活。但德拉科现在知道了，哈利·波特有一个长着刻薄马脸逼着他早上五点半起床煎熏咸肉的姨妈，一个喜欢对别人大喊大叫总是对他的头发很有意见的姨父（顺便说一句德拉科很赞同关于头发那一点），还有一个肥胖过度长得像一头戴假发的猪把他当成拳击吊球的表哥。

伦敦的八月有漫长的白昼，山楂树开始结出小而圆的果实，红胸鸲站在树梢婉转地唱着，腹部橘红色的羽毛在微风中泛起小小的波纹。两个人默默并肩走在欧洲鹅耳枥的浓荫下，德拉科注意到波特长高了很多，凌乱的黑发已经可以擦到他眉骨的位置，说不清楚是不是幼稚的虚荣心作祟，剩下的时间里他一直保持着微抬下巴的姿势和波特对话。这个下午惬意得过分，以至于当德拉科回到格里莫广场12号看到出门前没读完的那本大部头书时，心脏再次像灌满铅一样沉了下去。

***  
如果不是邓布利多和斯内普的突然造访，德拉科几乎都要忘记暑假还有两个星期就要结束了。他看着老校长富有洞察力的蓝色眼睛，想的是那个连名字也不能提的魔头交给他的任务。

“暑假过的怎么样，德拉科？要我说格里莫广场12号的确是个不错的地方，前提是你得讨得墙上那位女士的欢心。“邓布利多眨着富有洞察力的蓝色眼睛愉快地说道，布莱克夫人正声嘶力竭地尖叫着“渣滓”“畜生”“贱货”一系列不堪入耳的词。

“还不错，教授。”德拉科回答，注意到一旁的斯内普不太好看的脸色。

“我想差不多是时间了，德拉科。”邓布利多走到波特身边，“我要带哈利去陋居，斯内普教授也要把你带回父母那里去，我们霍格沃茨再见。”

邓布利多和波特先一步走了出去，门廊里只剩下德拉科和斯内普，而这位一向面色蜡黄的魔药学教授此刻在昏暗的灯光下显得更阴沉了。

他缓缓地开口，德拉科周身一瞬间冷得仿佛冰窖。

“黑魔王指定要见你，他已经在马尔福庄园了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《巫师联合早报》并不存在于原著，系作者瞎编


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter ID：禁止携带自行车入内。全文注意事项请回到Chapter 1查看。

1980年10月31日，伏地魔因为一个反弹的杀戮咒销声匿迹，时间倒推回同年的6月5日，是德拉科出生的日子。和很多纯血统巫师家庭出身的孩子一样，他在不谙世事无忧无虑的童年中，为了扮酷，为了高人一等，一度认为追随伏地魔是一种不言自明的荣耀。“为了纯血统”，他们总是这样说。而16年后的今天，当德拉科第一次见到伏地魔时，所有儿时自大无知的幻想都化作泡影，折射出无尽的恐惧与绝望。格里莫广场12号度过的夏天离他远去了，梦一样让人沉醉的八月悄悄溜走，遗落进时间长河中向过去的方向快速后退。他没能抓住邓布利多给的机会，他注定抓不住。

德拉科瞥见母亲的脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂没有血色，眼中流露出一种克制的怯懦。父亲好像在短短两个月的时间里迅速地衰老了，和德拉科一样的淡金色头发变得暗淡无光。而贝拉姨妈站在父母的身边，比往日看起来还要癫狂。

“德拉科，”那个名字都不能提的魔头马尔福庄园客厅里的大理石壁炉前，声音很轻，是一种模糊的令人不安的嘶声，“我有一个任务要交给你做。”

他伸出细长的食指冲德拉科的方向点了一下，“你，”一个残忍的微笑浮现在那张毫无生机的蛇脸上，“去杀死邓布利多。”

解脱般的变态快感又出现了，德拉科为这种感觉深深地羞愧着，他并非没有良知，只是这良知在告诫他伏地魔无比邪恶的同时也在提醒着，他并没有权利让自己的家庭承受反抗所带来的巨大代价。

贝拉特里克斯激动地发抖，抓着德拉科左臂的手指突然收紧，掐得他生疼以至于产生了一种恶心的作呕的欲望，似乎内脏都被一把看不见的勺子搅在了一起。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，敲打着耳膜轰轰作响。

“这是天大的荣耀，哦，主人......”贝拉凹陷的脸颊泛着红晕，声音高亢，简直兴奋得发狂。

“是，大人。”德拉科听见自己的声音好像从很遥远的地方传来，恍惚之间他好像看见雷古勒斯床头描绘的那一行字， **“永远纯粹”** ，开始明白或许那意思就是人注定永远也无法摆脱既定的命运。

***

“你，去杀死邓布利多。”

“你。”

我。

德拉科从梦中惊醒，看见床边模糊的人影在烛火中摇晃。

“妈妈？”他撑着上半身坐起来。

纳西莎没有说话，只是又坐近了一些，伸出自己的手紧紧握住了儿子的。

母亲的手很温暖，和德拉科记忆中的并无二致，这双手曾经握着自己的写下一个个圆润的字母，在集市熙熙攘攘的人群中给他安全感，在月台上为他整理围巾，扣紧大衣的纽扣。母亲用拇指摩挲着他的手背，眼泪无声地滑落下来。

“我很抱歉，德拉科。”她很轻地说。“这是我们的错，你本不该承受这些的。”

德拉科注视着母亲的眼睛，“如果爸爸做的这一切是在保护马尔福家，我也可以做同样的事。”

***

“抓紧我的胳膊，哈利。”邓布利多把那只完好的手递到哈利面前。

哈利已经对幻影移形有了准备，当不舒服的压力过去之后，他发现自己和邓布利多一起站在一条乡村小路上， _而面前那个歪歪斜斜的剪影，正是他在这个世界上第二个最喜欢的地方：陋居。_

_“如果你不反对，哈利，”他们穿过大门时，邓布利多说，“分手前我想跟你说几句话。不想让别人听见。也许就在那里？”*_

哈利顺着邓布利多手指的地方看过去，是一间破败的用来放韦斯莱一家的扫帚的小石屋。伴随着嘎吱一声，小门被推开了，哈利跟着走进去，有一种强烈的预感，认为邓布利多会向他提到马尔福的事。

“哈利，原谅我提起这个话题，但在部里发生了那样的事情之后，你一直对付得很不错，我很高兴——甚至有点儿自豪。我相信小天狼星也会为你骄傲。

哈利没搭腔，他无法假装若无其事地提起教父。他的喉头梗住了，好像自己的声音没有随着身体一起幻影显形被留在了格里莫广场。

“我知道这很残酷，”邓布利多十分温和地说，“你们本该在一起度过更多快乐的时光，我能理解你的感受，哈利，这结局让人难以接受。”

哈利轻轻点了点头。小天狼星送信总是换不同的猫头鹰，他不受控制地回想起当他听见猫头鹰用喙啄着他四柱床旁边的窗玻璃时欢快的心情——可是他永远也不会再收到那些字迹潇洒带着热切关怀的信了。

“对你来说他的确代表着许多你从前不了解的东西，”邓布利多说，“我理解失去家人的痛苦。”

“我没有把自己封闭起来，我知道我不能。小天狼星，他不会愿意看到我自暴自弃......《预言家日报》登了神秘事物司预言厅的事，现在大家都知道我和伏地魔只能活一个，必须是我，如果有必要我就跟他同归于尽。”哈利心跳得很快，有些激动地说。

“不，他们不知道。”邓布利多说，“知道这个完整预言的两个人正坐在这间爬满蜘蛛的扫帚棚里。不过我认为你可以告诉韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐，不要以为这会让他们担惊受怕，哈利，勇敢地面对自己的恐惧会对我们将要做的事情很有帮助。”

“那是什么，先生？”

“这个学期我希望给你单独上课。”

哈利惊讶极了，“你要教我什么呢，先生？

_“哦，教一点这个，教一点那个呗。”邓布利多轻描淡写地说。**_

哈利咧开嘴笑了，这意味着他不需要再和斯内普学习大脑封闭术了（一言以蔽之，彻底失败）。邓布利多推开小棚子的门，两个人一起向陋居的后门走去。

“呃，先生......”他们马上就要进去的时候哈利叫住邓布利多，一股脑地把疑问倾倒出来，“关于马尔福的事......为什么要把他带到格里莫广场？还有上次你临走时回答他的话，是什么意思？”

“我的直觉告诉我应该给小马尔福先生一个选择的机会，至于选择的内容，难道不是很显而易见吗？”邓布利多严肃地说，他的蓝眼睛透过半月形镜片别有深意地盯着哈利。

“可是先生，没有冒犯的意思——如果你的决定是错的......”

“我相信他会跨出那一步，这样的直觉很危险，但有时候你需要大胆地付出一些才能得到意想不到的回报。”邓布利多很轻松地说，好像他们只是在谈论明天的天气，“我看到厨房里亮着灯，哈利，快进去让莫丽哀叹你有多么瘦吧。”

***

“你怎么才来，暑假都要过完了！”

哈利感觉到床的另一侧猛地陷下去一块，是罗恩。

“别这么说，罗恩，”赫敏给了哈利一个拥抱，“哈利也不想和德斯礼一家待在一起的。”

“其实没有，这个暑假我一直待在格里莫广场12号。不，不是一个人......”哈利看到两个好朋友脸上探究的表情，深吸了一口气，一边伸手够床头柜上的眼镜一边说，“事实上，拜托别太惊讶，还有马尔福......”

“砰”的一声巨响，赫敏消失在了凭空出现的一大团黑烟中，她不停咳嗽着，等烟雾散去之后，哈利和罗恩看清楚了，她的一只眼睛变成了乌眼青。

_“我一挤，它就——它就给了我一下！”她喘着气***，_ 气鼓鼓地说——尽管那个黑眼圈极大削弱了她的气势，“不许笑，罗恩！”

“妈妈会有办法的。”罗恩一边憋着笑一边宽慰她。

“别管它了。”赫敏转过头来，和罗恩一齐盯着哈利，“说真的，哈利，邓布利多为什么会让德拉科·马尔福为什么会出现在那里？想想他的父母，还有他那个疯子姨妈，他们都是食死徒，而格里莫广场12号是凤凰社总部啊！”

“或许有人给邓布利多施了夺魂咒。”

“别傻了罗恩，”她不耐烦地摆摆手，“二年级的时候弗立维教授就讲过了，赤胆忠心咒是一个非常强大的咒语，除非保密人主动泄密，否则你就是把格里莫广场11号和13号中间的墙凿开也看不到里面的人。再说了，我不认为有什么人有能力给邓布利多施夺魂咒。”

哈利把昨晚发生在后院的对话完整地复述了一遍，然后困惑而担忧地继续说道：“我不明白邓布利多凭什么相信他会做出正确的决定，上个星期我看见他在读一本书......”

“《不可逆转的咒语及其影响》****......”赫敏皱起眉毛思索着。

“听起来就不是什么好书！”罗恩插嘴。

“因为它的确不是什么好书，我敢肯定这本书在霍格沃茨图书馆的禁书区。”赫敏说。三个人不约而同地想到了《强力药剂》里那些让人不舒服的插图。

“一定是斯内普给他的......”哈利的话没能说完，因为韦斯莱夫人的声音传来，叫他们赶紧下楼去吃早餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -斜线部分引用自《哈利·波特与“混血王子”》人民文学出版社2005年10月北京第1版，分别出自：  
> *第四章“霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩”，书第59页  
> **第四章“霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩”，书第61页  
> ***第五章“黏痰过多”，书第76页  
> -****《不可逆转的咒语及其影响》并不存在于原著，系作者瞎编


End file.
